Looks Can Be Deceiving
by charahtwins
Summary: AU. Sarah and Chuck went to Stanford together and they're best friends. Little did they know how their lives were gonna change after one night because fate was looking to shake things up a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

Well, hi there. I'm the other "twin", the evil one, just in case you guys were wondering... And this is also my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it and review? I don't know, haha. Well, just like Javi, my beta was the amazing **ShinyJayne20**, so thank you Nat for making this look like an actual fanfic. Okay, I'll shut up now. Evil twin, (aka Maca) over and out!

* * *

><p><strong>Looks can be deceiving<strong>

Chuck Bartowski was finally content with his life.

It had taken awhile to achieve the happiness he'd been searching for. Losing both his parents was a major setback, but it never derailed him from realizing his dreams. He had worked hard to get where he was now; a Stanford graduate with a well-paying (but boring) job, an amazing sister, a loving girlfriend, and the best friends a guy could ask for. For all intents and purposes, Chuck could be so bold as to admit that everything was perfect.

Until tonight.

It started out to be a great night. Ellie had decided to plan dinner and a movie with the girls. Sarah and Alex agreed to go, but Jill sadly had to stay behind and take care of her sick grandmother. Naturally, Chuck had asked his girlfriend if he could tag along, but Jill was strangely resistant to the idea. She reminded him that he was supposed to go out that night as well, with the guys. So Chuck relented to her wishes.

Like his wife, Devon had proposed a night out excluding the women. To quote the Captain, they needed to start doing more '_awesome activities.' _ Of course the notion of engaging in things that were awesome didn't translate into the same thing for Chuck and Morgan that it had for Devon. They had eventually convinced him to go to a bar, play pool and enjoy each other's company will indulging in beer. While everyone agreed to go, like Jill had with the girls, Bryce couldn't make it. He was apparently too sick to leave his apartment. So he asked for a rain check. Sarah found it odd that he had gotten ill, being his girlfriend, she expected to contract something as well. Nevertheless, she asked to remain with him for the night. Bryce had made it clear that he'd rather have her enjoy a fun-filled night with the girls. After a brief argument, Sarah begrudgingly complied.

The night dragged on until around three am when Sarah realized that she had no way of returning home. She had gotten a little too enthusiastic, drinking herself into oblivion once Ellie and Alex left earlier with their respective escorts. Since her boyfriend was unavailable to collect her from the bar, she was forced to call on her best friend; the one and only Chuck Bartowski. He was pretty reliable and expected that he'd have no qualms about taking her home in her current, not-so sober state.

She grabbed her phone from the depths of her purse, slowly dialing his number. Even as drunk as she currently was, Sarah had no trouble recalling Chuck's number by heart. But her inebriation prevented her to consider why, out of everyone in her contacts list, did she learn to memorize his, but not give Bryce—her boyfriend—the same courtesy.

A few rings later and Chuck answered.

"Hello, Sarah?" He asked confusedly. "What's up?"

She found herself grinning at the sound of his voice. "Heyyy, Chuckles!"

The amusement in his tone was unmistakable. "Sarah, are you drunk?" A pause. "Are you drunk dialing me?" He burst into laughter, which made her smile widen. "That's awesomely unexpected of you."

"Chuck, I'm NOT drunk!" She tried protesting, but it came out more like a petulant whine. It also failed to wipe the ridiculous smile from off her face. "Chuck, Chuck, Chuck. Your name is really funny, did you ever notice that? _Chu-u-uckk. _I'm so glad your parents were sadists," she finished with a joked followed by incessant giggling.

"Ok, well it's pretty clear that you're definitely drunk."

"Am not."

He ignored her, asking. "Where are you anyway? Ellie is already home with Captain Awesome, and Morgan said he was getting 'lucky' with Alex tonight."

"Welll," slurred Sarah and she glanced around the mostly empty bar. "I'm at this bar, and since my man is at home sick, I couldn't call him to get me. I didn't want to bother Ellie or Alex either because I'm pretty sure they're gonna make their men _really _happy tonight. You should know that, Chuck…because Ellie…"

Chuck interjected her drunken ramblings. "You want me to come get you?"

"YES!" yelled Sarah happily. "Oh, Chuck, you're so sweet!"

"Sweet? Geez, thank you for making me feel like I'm eight," he joked.

"You are definitely NOT eight!" exclaimed Sarah with absolute seriousness. "I've seen you naked before, and let me tell you, buddy… I know you're not eight. And don't worry, it was completely by accident," she continued in the same obnoxious voice, but dropped to a whisper when she added quickly, "on purpose."

"Alrighty then," said Chuck. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't move, or do anything stupid, ok?"

Sarah shouted. "Yes sir!" Then she followed it with her best military salute barring the fact that Chuck wouldn't be able to see it.

Minutes passed at a snail's pace for Sarah. Waiting for Chuck had become a chore. But when he finally emerged into the bar, she was all smiles. She came running towards him, leaping into the air where Chuck had no choice but to catch her.

"Chuck!"

He chuckled. "I assume you're ready to go?"

"So very ready," she nodded.

The ride back to Sarah's apartment was interesting. While Chuck figured that she'd pass out by now, he was proven wrong. She was awake, chatting about everything that could hold her attention for at least thirty seconds before switching to a new topic.

"You know what I'd really, _really_ like to do, Chuck?" asked Sarah as they rolled up to the complex's parking lot. Chuck put the car into Park; giving her an expectant look. "And for a super long time?"

"Sleep?" he guessed.

She shook her head. "No! I'd really like to kiss you."

Chuck blinked. "Um, what? Why?"

"Well, first of all, because you look really handsome right now. Like always for that matter. Second, because your lips are looking pretty tempting."

"You don't know what you're saying, Sarah," explained Chuck. "You're drunk, so I'll just blame this entire conversation on that." With that, he exited the car, rounding to the passenger's side where he opened her door. He held out a hand to which Sarah took it, and Chuck proceeded to guide her towards the apartment she shared with Bryce.

Once they made it to the door, Chuck already had the room key in his hand. Sarah was unable to find them in her purse alone, so he took it upon himself to facilitate the situation. Before he sent her off however, he stopped and sighed. Chuck regarded her with a sad smile.

"I'd like to say for the record, if we weren't both in a stable relationship; I would've kissed you the second you told me that." He had admitted this so fast that it a miracle that Sarah comprehended every word. She felt her breath hitch, her heart beating furiously in her chest. His confession nearly sobered her up. Chuck noted her shocked expression, resuming. "But we are in stable relationships…and you won't remember anything I said come tomorrow morning."

Little did Chuck know that he'd be wrong on both accounts.

Sarah nodded as if she agreed. Maybe it was better just to let the alcohol work its magic and rid her of these memories. It'd only complicate her relationship with Chuck if she'd remember the truth. So without further protest, she unlocked the door, prying it ajar with Chuck following in tow.

When he flicked the lights on, they both stopped dead in their tracks. Sitting on the couch was their respective lovers, both a little too close together to be seen as platonic. In fact, their bodies were practically intertwined. They were almost naked. What skin was left exposed glistened with sweat as they both panted in unison. A musky stench hung in the stale air.

Seeing Bryce and

Jill in such a…compromise position had depraved Sarah of inebriations. She was left sober, yet incredibly nauseas from what she had witnessed. Hands covering her mouth, she darted to the bathroom without sparing the cheaters a second glance. This left Chuck to give them both a hardened look before he took off after Sarah.

He expected to find her near the toilet, vomiting. Instead she was standing in front of the mirror, studying her reflection while she continued to sob. Her sadness made Chuck's heart break. He approached Sarah and pulled her into a strong embrace. For a few moments, he held her as she cried. Then she drew back, and the devastating look was replaced by anger. He knew that it was directed at Bryce. Mostly because he felt the same resentment burning for Jill.

They left the bathroom together. Upon returning to the living room, Sarah saw that at least Bryce and Jill had the dignity to clothe themselves. The duo gave her and Chuck remorseful looks, though seemed forced.

Sarah glared. "Get out."

Her voice was icy cold. Bryce and Jill got up, collected their things and left the apartment without a word. Sarah watched them go, and out of the corner of her eye, saw Chuck standing by the door with a pained grimace. He placed a hand on the door knob, ready to follow suit.

He sighed heavily. "I should probably go."

Sarah walked up to him, shaking her head with blue eyes bright and pleading. She could not allow him to leave. Not in the state she was in. Now more than ever, she needed Chuck's company.

"Stay," she almost begged. "Please."

* * *

><p><strong>J&amp;M<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I'm alive, so you still have the chance to kill me. I'm SO sorry for taking THIS long in updating. Although this chapter has been ready for a few months, I thought I should wait my twin for her to update hers but she's still fixing it, so yeah, that's my excuse, lol. I have a few things to say before leaving you guys to read this new long awaited (?) chapter...

First of all, thank you SO MUCH for all the follow, favorites and the reviews. You guys are amazing, really. This is pretty much why I decided to update this now instead of waiting more.

The reviews, oh my God. They were 15 more than I thought they would be. I really appreciate the reviews because they help me see the things I did right or the things I did wrong so, thank you.

"**The Dude**", thank you for pointing that out, I really didn't think about it, sorry for that. So yeah, if anyone else realize my mistake about Alex, let's just say that in this fanfic she's "randomly aged up to match everybody else". And also, I don't think this will be a long story so things may happen really quickly with Charah. Again, sorry if this bothers any of you.

I didn't have a beta for this chapter so all mistakes are sadly mine. I really, really, **really** hope it won't take me 7 months to update again. Okay, I think I'm done... Wait, one more thing...

I don't own Chuck :(

* * *

><p><em>Well, this is an interesting position<em>, Sarah thinks as she wakes up and feels someone's arms around her. She feels comfortable and safe which is a new feeling for her. She smiles for a moment when she thinks it has to be her boyfriend but then it all comes back to her. Last night with the drinks, drunk-dialing Chuck, and their relationships being crashed into a wall when they caught her boyfriend with Chuck's girlfriend doing… Ugh, she doesn't want to think about that.

_Wait_, Sarah thinks again as she feels said arms move a bit, _this isn't Bryce, is it? This cannot be Bryce. No, no, no…_ With her eyes still closed she frowns and tries to move, that's when she realizes that wasn't really easy because A) She is apparently very tired and even moving was proving to be a difficult task and B) Those arms are safely securing her with no much space to move without waking the other person up, it feels odd yet safe at the same time and that is freaky considering she still doesn't know who her companion was. _Definitely not Bryce._ She completely freezes when she hears the person trying to say something in a sleepy, impossible to understand voice but that voice, thatvoice was unmistakable. Chuck. _Damn it, damn it, damn it! How the hell did this happen?! _Her eyes wide open by then when the sudden thought of something happening between the two of them without her remembering pops in her head…

_I've got to end this right now_. She thinks but then five minutes later she is still in the same place holding still without even blinking. Ten minutes, twenty minutes, thirty minutes… _Okay, enough! _She mentally chastises herself. _I'm gonna wake him up, I'm gonna let him get his stuff together, maybe have breakfast and start asking the million and a half questions I need answers to._

"Chuck?" She finally says. "Chuck." She repeats again a little bit louder and moving, trying to bump him in attempt of waking him up. _Wow, he can really sleep. He didn't even drink last night! _She is thinking then stops. _Did he? _"CHUCK!" She pretty much yells.

"Whaaaaaaaa?" Chuck mumbles while trying to open his eyes and properly wake up.

"Chuck, what the hell happened?!" Sarah exclaims. _Very well Sarah. Forget about that little list you made for Chuck. Who needs to be completely awake to get bombarded by questions anyway, right? _Sarah sarcastically muses on her mind.

Blinking away the sleepiness or what was left of it thanks to Sarah's yelling and stuff, Chuck suddenly realizes where he is, where _exactly_ he is. Arms holding Sarah and face really, really close to her neck. In conclusion, he realizes he is spooning Sarah, HE'S SPOONING HIS BEST FRIEND (the girl), RECENTLY COMING OUT OF A RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE HER DOUCHEBAG BOYFRIEND, ALSO KNOWN AS MY NOW EX-BEST FRIEND (the guy), CHEATED ON HER WITH MY BACKSTABBING GIRLFRIEND, ALSO KNOWN AS MY NOW EX-GIRLFRIEND! He freezes, mouth and eyes wide open. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh God, Sarah, I'm so sorry. I have no idea how the heck this happened."

"_What_ exactly happened, Chuck?" Sarah asks, finally able to move after he let her go. She puts aside the feeling of loss she felt when he did and focuses on whatever answer Chuck was about to give her.

"Well, uh, the spooning… stuff." He answers but then looks at her face and furrows his brows and says, "Why, why are you looking at me like that? I swear I didn't do it on purpose, I was sleeping on almost the edge because I didn't want to bother you."

Sarah has to, again, force herself put aside the feeling of disappointment she had after realizing nothing really happened with Chuck, except for the spooning of course. She had a blank stare on her face because she WAS thinking about how disappointed she felt after he said he was only talking about the "spooning… stuff".

"Sarah?" Chuck asks softly.

"I'm sorry. I zoned out. What did you say?" She asks him.

"Nothing, I just said that I was laying almost on the edge of the bed when I fell asleep." He repeats, a little confused about Sarah so easily zoning out, and continues. "If it were for me I wouldn't even have slept in the bed but you kind of forced me and you looked really intimidating last night."

"Well, that sounds lovely…" Sarah snorts, "Repulsive and intimidating, I'm the whole package, aren't I?" She sarcastically says while getting up and going into the bathroom. "No wonder why Bryce felt the need of cheating me."

Chuck doesn't understand what's going on until he repeats again in his head what he just said and…"OH MY GOD! Sarah! That's not what I meant!" He's instantly running after her but doesn't dare go inside. "Oh God. You have to know that's... Please, open the door" He pleads at the door when Sarah finally comes out of the bathroom. She can hide it really well and usually anyone else would have missed it but people attentive, Chuck most definitely is, could see her eyes a little bit red as if she's been crying.

"I'm sorry for looking repulsive but between the facts that it's far too early, my hangover, and everything that happened last night I'm not in the mood to look fantastic, not right now." She says to Chuck then goes past him in direction to the kitchen when he goes running and gets there before her, grabs a glass and pours water into it and gives it to her together with some pills for the headache she's probably having.

"Please, stop saying that. That's not what I meant, at all. How can you think I would call you that? What I meant is that I didn't want to bother you. After everything that happened, I wanted to give you some space…" He sheepishly confesses.

_Oh my God, why can't I stay mad at him? He looks so adorable right now…_ Sarah thinks after seeing him the way he's acting. She wouldn't admit it but it really hurt to think that was the way he saw her.

"And also it's really important for me that you understand that you ARE fantastic, always. Right now? Yeah, you look amazing in my eyes so don't you ever say that I think something bad about you again because I will get mad." Chuck states, looking straight to her eyes, with a courage he doesn't know where it's coming from. "And Bryce was a stupid douchebag that's gonna regret what he did to you for the rest of his miserable life."

She blushes and smiles, happy to know what he really thinks of her. How much he cares for her is touching and she's about to cry because of how perfect he is. _Why did we have to through all of this for me to realize how perfect this man is? _She thinks sadly. "Okay, I'm sorry then. But you have to admit the way you said it didn't sound really good for me." She tells him. "And Chuck, we've both been through the same. I'm not the only one who was hurt here. Jill was definitely a bitch for cheating on you!" She states with the same baldness he had in his voice earlier. And apparently she wasn't over, "I mean, are you kidding me? Where will she find a better catch? You are perfect!" She blurts out without realizing what she's saying. When she does, she immediately shuts up and blushes but she tries to hide it by going to the fridge and looking for something none existent.

Chuck definitely saw it. Of course he did, he's Chuck. But since he is _Chuck _he chose not to comment any further because he knows it would make her feel uncomfortable and he doesn't want that. Except that he needs to say one teeny, tiny, really important thing. "You're prefect too", he whispers.

Sarah heard it though, and her cheeks got even redder. _Thank God for this fridge_.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it. I bet you guys are all like '7 months for this?'. Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll try to make it up to you, hopefully, with the next chapter. Okay, evil twin shall go to bed now.<p> 


End file.
